


Alohomora

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 헌트스봉입니다. 캉디드님 연성이 더 좋은데 무룩 나 이거 왜 썼지...뒷부분은 섹슈얼 인카운터 넣어서 쓸래요. 참고로 헌트네 막내 이름은 여기에서. [x]근데 틀릴수도? 캉디드님 제보로 막내 이름은 엠마라고한다. 수정!
Relationships: Tristram Hunt/George Osborne





	1. part 1

대부분의 경우 말은 불확실하고 애매모호하지만, 어떤 특정한 상황에서라면 계약서에 찍힌 날인 대신에 입으로 내뱉은 몇마디 말들이 신뢰를 주기도 한다. 그래서 오스본은 기록을 남기지 않았다. 그는 자신의 판단이 꽤 정확하다는 사실을 이미 알고 있었고, 그것은 예의 그 ‘폭로’가 터졌을때에도 그를 지켜주었다. 비교적 충동적으로 헌트와의 연정을 제안했지만 - 코올리션, 그 단어를 입으로 내뱉을 때마다 묘한 기분이 들었다. 마치 일면식도 없는 상대와 당장에라도 잠자리를 해야 한다는 강박감 같은 것들 - 기록을 남기지 말자는 조건에는 확실하게 못을 박았다. 쪽지도 안되고 문자도 안되었다. _마녀가 볼지도 모르니까_ , 그는 머독의 개에게 생각이 미치자 쓰게 웃었다. 도청 사건은 일단락 되었지만 조심해서 나쁠 것은 없었다. 문제는 그 다음이었다.

“그러면 도대체 어떻게 약속을 정하자는 거지?”

“내가 메일로 날짜를 보내면 네가 답을 하는거야.”

“친애하는 의원님, 메일은 문자보다 더 확실하게 기록에 남는다는걸 잊어버렸습니까?”

헌트는 약간 어이없다는 표정을 지으며 답했다. 그의 목소리와 태도는 평소와 다를것이 없었지만, ‘친애하는’ 이란 익숙한 수식어에 오스본은 살짝 소름이 돋는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 침을 삼켰다.

“단체 업무메일 끄트머리에 슬쩍 날짜 끼워넣으면 되니까. 어디 할 것 없이 여기저기 메일을 보내니 엉뚱한 사람한테 보낼때가 한두번이 아니더라고. 날짜 확인하고 괜찮으면 슬쩍 내 어깨나 쳐 줘. 시간은 이전과 같이.”

“장소는?”

알겠다는 대답 대신에 또 다시 질문이 이어졌다.

“일단은 계속 여기를 사용했으면 하는데.”

“좋아, 당분간은 늦게 찾아올 만한 사람은 없으니까. 세이프워드는?”

“알로호모라.”

그 말에 이전까지 낯빛 하나 바뀌지 않던 헌트는 피식 웃음을 지었다.

“네가 그런 취향일 줄이야, 농담이라면 사양하겠어.”

“전에 쓰던 세이프워드라.”

“익숙한 모양이네.”

말에 뼈가 있다는 것을 느꼈지만, 오스본은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그 말을 쓰기 시작한 이유가 바로 그 점이었기 때문이었다. 해방 직전의 고양감을 좀 더 맛보기 위한, 마법의 단어.

“그러면 얼추 정해진 것 같은데, 시작하자고.”

헌트의 말에 오스본은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 천천히 겉옷을 벗어 옷걸이에 걸어두고는, 자연스럽게 셔츠 맨 윗 단추를 끌렀다.

“셔츠는 벗지 마.”

무의식중에 왜? 라는 말이 머릿속에서 튀어나왔지만 그는 질문 대신 상대의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 헌트의 무표정한 얼굴은, 자신이 응당 그의 말에 복종하는게 당연하다 말하고 있었다. 순간적으로 열이 올랐다.

“아래만 벗고 책상에 엎드려.”

오스본이 벗은 바지와 속옷을 각 맞춰 접어놓는 동안, 헌트는 입고있던 셔츠의 소매를 걷어 올렸다. 소매를 다 걷어 올리자, 그는 아무런 말도 없이 옆방으로 건너가더니 손에 무엇인가를 들고 왔다. 익숙한 색과 모양의 말채찍이었다. 채찍의 손잡이와 끝은 오렌지색으로, 평범하게 어디에서나 볼 수 있는 건 아니었다. 꼴사납게 아랫 도리만 벗은 오스본의 시선은, 눈이 아플 정도로 선명한 색의 채찍에서 헌트의 손과 손목을 타고 올라가 걷어올린 소매에서 멈추었다. 하지만 헌트의 시선을 알아채고 그는 재빨리 책상에 엎드려 두 손으로 책상 모서리를 잡았다. 그의 양복 셔츠 아래서 책상 위에 잔뜩 올려져 있던 종이들이 바스락거렸다. 헌트는 천천히 오스본에게 다가오더니, 그의 옆구리를 채찍으로 가볍게 때렸다.

“서류 망가지잖아.”

“죄송합니다 주인님.”

오스본은 일어서서 책상 위의 서류들을 옆으로 밀어놓으려 했다. 하지만 상체를 들어 올리자 마자 아무것도 입고 있지 않은 엉덩이에 아픔이 느껴졌다. 준비되지 않은 상태에서 경험한 감각에, 그는 저도 모르게 외마디 비명을 질렀다.

“내가 언제 움직이라고 그랬지? 엎드려.”

헌트의 말에 오스본은 죄송합니다를 연신 중얼거리며 다시 엎드렸다. 아무것도 입지 않은 맨 살갗이 노출되자 새삼스럽게 공기의 차가움이 느껴졌다. 천천히 한번, 두번, 세번. 헌트는 한쪽 손으로 책상을 짚은 채로, 채찍을 든 다른쪽 팔을 휘둘러 규칙적으로 오스본의 엉덩이를 때렸다. 팔을 휘두르는 그의 표정에는 별다른 감정이 보이지 않았지만, 그의 머릿속 만은 혼란으로 가득 차 있었다. 자신의 집무실에서, 늦은 밤에, 여당의 재무장관이라는 사람이 자진해서 그에게 맞아주겠다고 한 이 모든것이 현실같지 않았다. 게다가 그는 또 왜 무슨 생각으로 이 제안을 받아들였는지. 그는 지금까지 기르는 개도 때린 적이 없었다. 하지만 채찍으로인해 오스본의 하얀 엉덩이에 붉은 자국들이 생기는 것을 보며 헌트는 묘한 고양감과 만족감을 느꼈다. 그는 경기의 규칙을 따른다면 평생 가질 수 없었던 무언가를 정복하는 기분, 바로 그것 때문에 자신이 이 웃기는 행위를 승낙했다는 것을 이미 알고 있었다. 인정하고 싶지는 않지만 어쨌든 그것 또한 자신의 일부였다. 그러자 헌트는 애초에 이 모든걸 제안한 것은 오스본 이지만, 절대로 그에게 만족감을 주지는 않을 거라고 생각했다.

오스본은 오스본 나름대로 머릿속이 복잡했다. 눈은 책상 앞 녹색 의자를 보고 있었지만, 엎드리기 직전에 본 장면들이 그의 머릿속에서 아른거렸다. 맞는 순간 순간마다 가죽 채찍의 선명한 색과 함께 접어 올린 셔츠 소매가 눈앞에 보이는 듯 했다. 누군가에게 보이고 싶지 않다는 창피함과 동시에 노출되고 싶다는 욕망이 부딪쳤다. 그러나 생각도 잠시, 아픔은 이내 끝났다.

“일어서. 오늘은 여기서 끝내도록 하지.”

오스본의 등 뒤에서 헌트가 말했다. 헌트의 목소리는 엎드리기 직전과 같았으나, 거칠어진 숨소리는 채찍을 휘두르는 일이 꽤나 힘들다는 사실을 보여주고 있었다. 오스본은 천천히 일어서서, 반쯤 발기한 자신의 아랫도리를 보더니 헌트를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

“또 이 상태로 가라고?”

“안돼, 오늘은. 내일 딸 생일 때문에 일찍 가봐야 하니까.”

“엠마?”

오스본의 입에서 튀어나온 이름에, 소매를 다시 접어 내리던 헌트는 얼굴을 휙 들었다.

“그정도는 알고있다고.”

“그럼 오늘 일찍 끝날 것도 알고 있었겠네. 실례지만 먼저 나가봐야겠어. 그리고,”

오스본이 엉거주춤 책상에 기대에 서 있는 동안, 옷걸이에 걸어둔 양복 상의를 입고 서류가방을 든 헌트가 문 손잡이를 돌리며 말했다.

“뒷처리는 깔끔하게 하고 가.”

헌트는 말을 끝내자마자 문을 닫고 사라졌다. 그가 나가자마자 오스본은 자신이 접어두었던 양복 바지 주머니를 뒤적거리더니 손수건을 꺼냈다. 그는 자신이 아까 전 까지만 해도 기대감으로 긴장하며 보았던 책상 앞 녹색 의자에 앉은 채 생각했다. 아무래도 자신이 원하는 것을 얻기 위해서는 약간의 연기가 더 필요할 것이라고.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 쓰고나니 코올리션 스봉이마냥 모든 흑막! 제2실세! 같이 되어버렸지만 걱정하지 마십시오 이것은 2.9999차 입니다. 도대체 이 타탄으로 만든 융단 먼지털이개는 왜 내 머릿속에서 사라지질 않지? 아사히 맥주의 힘을 빌려서 그런지는 몰라도 생각했던 대로 연성이 잘 되지 않았군요. 쓰면서 헌트스봉에서는 스봉이가 내 최애라는 충격적인 사실을 깨달았다고 합니다. 으앜다메요 쾅쾅쾅! 캐붕을 주의하십시오.

수요일 열한시 사십 삼 분. 트리스트럼 헌트는 자신의 집무실 의자에 앉아 서류들을 찬찬히 읽고 있었다. 만약 누군가가 지금 당장 문을 열고 그를 본다 해도, 딱히 이상한 점은 발견하지 못할 터였다. 하지만 주의깊게 그를 살펴본다면, 그가 지금 사십분이 넘게 같은 종잇장만 보고있다는 사실을 알 수 있을 것이었다. 그는 습관적으로 차고 있던 손목시계를 보았다. _사십 오 분._ 분명히 헌트는 어제 받은 보수당 재무부에서 온 메일에서 오늘 날짜를 확인했고, 이에 오늘 총리의 질답시간에 재무부 수석장관의 어깨를 손으로 가볍게 두드리고 지나갔었다. 항상 정해진 시간은 열한시였고, 지금까지 오스본은 시간을 어겨서 이 곳에 온 적이 단 한번도 없었다.

물론 그들의 합의 상 피치못할 사정이 생겼다면 상대방에게 연락을 하기가 어렵다는 사실을 그는 알고 있었다. 십 분 정도도 아니고 삼십분이 넘었으니, 평소의 그라면 지금에라도 가방을 챙겨 집으로 가야 했다. 그렇지만 헌트는 계속해서 자리에 앉아 있었다. _사십 육 분._

갑자기 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 헌트는 반사적으로 열린 문을 향해 고개를 들었다. 문을 열고 들어온 사람은 예의 그 재무장관이었다. 오스본은 헌트의 얼굴을 보더니 자신이 문을 두드리지도 않고 들어왔다는 사실을 뒤늦게 깨달은 것 같아 보였다.

“늦어서 미안하네.”

헌트는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“확인해야 할 것들이 아직 남아있어서.”

오스본은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 아무 말 없이 옷을 벗는 동안, 헌트는 자신이 앉아있던 의자 옆에 아무렇게나 세워둔 융단 털이개carpet beater를 집어들었다. 오래된 것 같아 보이는, 등나무로 만들어진 털이개는 그가 며칠 전 다락에 올라갔다가 발견한 물건이었다. 그는 셔츠를 전부 벗고 이제는 벨트 버클을 끄르고 있는 오스본을 향해 털이개를 흔들었다.

“오늘은 이 걸로 했으면 하는데. 이게 뭔지는 알고있어?”

“융단 털이개잖아. 어렸을 때 부터 하녀들이 쓰는건 자주 봤었는데.”

벗은 바지를 마저 개며, 오스본은 심드렁하게 대답했다. 헌트는 오스본이 일부러 ‘하녀’라는 단어를 이용해 자신의 자존심을 긁으려 했다는 점에, 들고 있던 등나무 대를 더 세게 쥐었다.

“그러면 시작하도록 하지.”

그는 집무실 옆에 기대어 두었던 등받이 의자를 방 한 가운데 세워 두고는 말했다.

“옷은 다 벗고 이 의자에 엎드려.”

“네 주인님.”

자신도 자각하지는 못하고 있었지만, 헌트는 자신이 오스본을 기다린답시고 한 시간 정도를 헛되게 썼다는 사실에 스스로에게 깊은 경멸감을 느끼고 있었다. 동시에 이전의 회동 이후 다음에는 그에게 어떤 체벌을 줄 것인지 생각했던 것들을, 지금 당장 실현시킬 수 있다는 생각에 약간의 희열을 느꼈다.

헌트는 털이개를 들고 등받이 의자 옆 안락의자에 편하게 기대어 앉았다. 오스본을 보며, 헌트의 머릿속에 그가 평소 이 방에 들어왔을 때와는 상태가 좀 다른 것 같다는 생각이 스쳐지나갔다. _늦어서 그런거겠지._ 그는 늦은 것 때문에 예민해 진 것이라 넘겼다.

처음은 약하게, 헌트는 패들처럼 털이개의 넓은 부분으로 오스본의 허벅지를 때렸다. 엉덩이에는 지난번에 꺾어오라던 나뭇가지로 때린 가느다란 멍자국이 노랗게 아직 남아있었다. 그가 나름의 박자에 맞춰 볼썽사납게 의자에 엎드린 남자를 때릴수록, 상대는 다문 이빨 사이로 낮게 신음소리를 내뱉었다. 앉아서 점차 강도를 더해 팔을 휘두르던 헌트가 무엇인가를 발견한 것은, 오스본이 다리를 살짝 움직였을 때였다. 헌트는 그의 허벅지 안 쪽에 선명하게 붉은 자국이 있는 것을 발견했다. 자국은 멍이 든 것 처럼 진한 자줏빛을 띄고 있었다. 벌레에 물린 것은 아닌게 확실했다. 헌트는 휘두르던 손을 멈추고 자리에서 일어섰다.

“일어서서 여기에 바로 앉아.”

오스본은 고개를 들어 헌트가 손으로 가리키는 방향을 보았다. 그가 방금 전 까지 앉았던 안락의자였다. 오스본은 말없이 고개를 한 번 끄덕이고는 아무것도 입지 않은 채로 안락의자에 앉았다. 다리는 얌전하게 붙인 채 였다.

“팔걸이에 다리를 올려.”

헌트의 말에 오스본은 그의 얼굴을 쳐다 보았다. 무슨 말인지 도대체 영문을 모르겠다는 표정이었다. 갑자기 그의 고개가 반대 방향으로 틀어졌다. 뺨에는 붉은 자국이 나고, 그의 눈가에는 살짝 물이 비쳤다. 가벼운 선홍색이었던 자국은, 점점 짙은 색이 되어갔다. 오스본은 다시 천천히 고개를 원래대로 돌려 헌트의 얼굴을 보았다.

“한번만 더 얘기하겠어. 다리 벌려.”

“알겠습니다, 주인님.”

오스본은 다리를 들어 왼쪽 다리는 왼쪽 팔걸이에, 오른쪽 다리는 오른쪽 팔걸이에 걸쳤다. 움직이는 동안 그는 아래를 내려다 보지 않았다. 하지만 맞지 않은 그의 다른쪽 뺨 또한 발갛게 상기되어 있었다.

헌트는 의자에 볼썽사납게 앉아있는 그에게로 다가가, 오른손으로 오스본의 허벅지 안쪽 어느 부분을 꾹 눌렀다. 그와 동시에 오스본의 입술 사이로 신음소리가 새어 나왔다. 뒤늦게 그는 손으로 자신의 입을 막았다.

“누가 한 거지? 나는 여기에 멍자국을 낸 적이 없어. 대답해.”

입을 막던 손을 내렸지만, 상대는 침묵으로 답했다. 그의 눈동자가 잘게 떨리는 것을 헌트는 보았다.

“대답해.”

정적이 흘렀다. 하지만 오스본은 입을 열 수 밖에 없었다.

“데이빗 입니다, 주인님.”

“왜지? 내가 너를 충분히 때리지 않나?”

“주인님은 저를 때리시기만 하니까요.”

그 대답에 헌트는 일순간 모든것을 이해했다. 오스본은 바보가 아니었다. 헌트는 오늘의 일들이 모두 정교하게 꾸민 것들이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 그와 동시에, 그는 웃음이 나오는 것을 참을 수가 없었다. _내각도 아닌 일개 하원 의원을 도발하기 위해 영국의 총리라는 카드를 쓰다니, 재무장관 께서는 참을성이 없으시군요._ 그는 이 말을 입밖으로 내뱉지 않기 위해 애를 썼다.

“그래서 엉덩이를 들이밀고 이 구멍에 박아달라고 통사정을 했다?”

헌트는 왼손으로 오스본의 다리 한 쪽을 세게 잡았다. 다른 쪽 손의 검지손가락이 그의 구멍을 세게 파고들었다. 오스본은 고개를 틀어 새된 소리를 내뱉다 손으로 마저 입을 막았다. 하지만 헌트는 상대의 반응에는 아랑곳하지 않고 계속해서 손가락을 밀어 넣었다.

“네가 원한게 바로 이런 것 아니었나? 타인의 집무실에서 자발적으로 발가벗고 맞으면서 엉덩이가 쑤셔지는 거 말이야, 아냐? 손 내려.”

그 말에 오스본은 다시 손을 내려 양쪽의 팔걸이를 잡았다. 헌트의 손가락은 계속해서 움직였다. 허벅지가 자극에 움찔거렸다. 방금 전 까지 털이개로 맞은 고통에 반쯤 서 있던 오스본의 성기는, 내벽을 쑤셔대는 몇 개의 손가락들 때문인건지 아니면 이 상황에 대한 수치심 때문인건지 꼿꼿이 서 있었다. 놀라운 점은 오스본은 지금까지 단 한번도 세이프워드를 말하지 않았다는 사실이었다. _그는 지금 즐기고 있는 거야._ 헌트는 갑자기 화가 치밀었다. 그가 손가락을 빼고는 벨트를 끌러 자신의 것을 구멍 안으로 밀어넣은건, 그 다음에 벌어진 일이었다. 이후에 그는 자신이 충분히 제어할 수 있는 상황이었지만, 자신의 일부분이 그러한 행위를 종용했다는 사실을 마음속으로 어느 정도 인정하게 되었다.

오스본은 눈을 꽉 감은 채 고개를 모로 돌렸지만, 내벽을 훑는 감각과 신체의 반동을 무시할 수 만은 없었다. 입술 사이로 잘게 흘리던 그의 신음소리는 조금씩 커졌고, 팔걸이를 잡고 있던 두 손의 마디 마디가 새하얗게 질렸다.

먼저 사정한 것은 당연히 오스본 쪽이었다. 이어 헌트가 뒤따랐다. 오스본은 그의 귓바퀴가 빨개진 것을 보았다. 그는 탈력감으로 책상에 기댄 헌트와 바닥에 널부러진 먼지털이개에 아랑곳하지 않고 일어서서, 자신이 개어둔 옷을 다시 하나 하나 입기 시작했다. 다리를 움직이자 엉덩이 사이로 무언가가 흘러내리는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만, 그는 아무렇지도 않게 속옷과 바지를 갖춰 입었다. 속옷을 적시는 그 감각에, 오스본은 드디어 자신이 승리했다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 뒤돌아 살짝 웃으며 트리스트럼 헌트에게 말했다.

“오늘은 여기까지 하도록 하지. 다음주에도 마찬가지지만, 콘돔은 좀 준비해줬으면 하는데. 배가 아픈건 싫거든.”

집무실을 나서는 재무장관의 뒷모습을 보며 헌트는 시간을 되돌릴 수만 있다면 자신의 하원 의원직이라도 걸겠다고 생각했다.


End file.
